The field of games and puzzles have enjoyed increased interest of late with the advent of adult and educational games. Such games not only provide relaxation and entertainment for the players, but also provide mental stimulation and develop reasoning processes as well as other faculties. Certain puzzles requiring physical manipulation are often used by individuals when concerned with a particular problem, and serve to occupy their hands and focus their thought processes. Games which require physical manipulation also help to relieve excess energy and tension produced by stressful situations.
One game of the type requiring physical manipulation provides a cubic structure having a number of squares on each individual face of the cube. The cube has an internal mechanism which allows any bank or set of squares lying in a single plane to be pivoted about a central axis in order to shift the squares of one face to another. Originally, each cube face has a different uniform color which allows for identification of the individual squares. The object of this game is to return all the similar colored squares to a single face after their locations have become disorganized. One such game is marketed under the trademark RUBIK's CUBE, owned by the Ideal Toy Corporation. Heretofore, such games have provided geometric configurations in which each face is distinguished by a different color, these color indicia being permanently connected.